


Missing the sun on New Year's Eve

by NiallLovesLouis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallLovesLouis/pseuds/NiallLovesLouis
Summary: New Year's eve in 2tae's household.





	Missing the sun on New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlyKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/gifts).



"I don't want to ever get up."

Taeyong snuggled further into his boyfriend, his eyes closing. They were both laying on the couch, the redhead on top of Taeil because he had been about to get up but ended up falling into that position instead, partly because he was lazy, and partly because he wanted to cuddle Taeil.

Since the morning, when Taeil hadn't directly asked him for a good morning kiss, he had known something was up. However, he couldn't figure out what, so he just decided to give him more cuddles than usual, because usually that led his boyfriend to pour his heart out to him.

"Well, someone has to cook our dinner." That kind of answer was what was worrying Taeyong. Not that he was being mean, Taeil was actually running his fingers softly through his hair while speaking, but usually he would have added something silly at the end, and at least two or three pet names, because he was _that_ cute. However, today, it seemed like he had a black cloud hanging over his head. "Unless you want to wait until Doyoung's here and insists that he should help."

"God no."

He cursed Taeil for knowing exactly what to say to get him to go. Last time Doyoung had offered his help and consequently participated in the cooking, he had managed to burn the chicken and drop the plate with the rice on the ground, resulting in glass going to all the places it couldn't go, including Taeyong's hand. He had been mad and his boyfriend had to keep him from ripping Doyoung's head off, but it was a good memory because Taeil had cleaned the cut and kissed it better.

He lifted his head from his boyfriend's chest, and stood there smiling until Taeil looked at him, just so he could kiss him once more before getting up.

"I hate cooking for the New Year's Eve."

He sighed a bit dramatically as he went to the kitchen. He almost started to think about Taeil again there, but he didn't want to mess up anything for this meal, so he decided to only think about that matter later, hoping it ended up not being that big of a deal.

He was doing pretty well with that actually, for the five minutes he spent putting the apron on and getting the kitchen tools, until Taeil showed up at the door, small smile and hair messed up from the couch.

"Do you need any help?"

He didn't. Not really, and even if he did, Taeil was close to awful when it came to cooking so he would never ask him. But Taeyong knew that whenever his boyfriend offered a hand in the kitchen was because he desperately wanted to be close to him. Which confirmed that his boyfriend, his baby, was indeed sad.

"Yes, actually! I was just about to call you."

Taeil smiled a bit wider before shyly going to get his own apron, and Taeyong watched him as discretely as he could. He didn't know what could be making his boyfriend so upset, but he would find that out.

 

\-------

 

"Smells good, Taeyongie!" Doyoung was already all over him as soon as he arrived, and he thanked god he had remembered to close and lock the kitchen door, because he couldn't afford him ruining all his hard work. He sighed as he hugged him back, secretly happy for the cuddle even though he would never admit it, and then moved on to say hi to Jaehyun. "Has Donghyuck already left?"

He took his friends' coats to the hanger, where he neatly placed both of them. Of course he could have let his friends do it, but he never did that because all of them knew Doyoung liked to put his crooked to the side just to spite Taeyong, and it always worked.

"He left yesterday morning! It's a 4 hour flight and he wanted to spend the night already in China..."

The couple in front of him started to laugh, and he was confused until he turned around to see Taeil finally entering the room, champagne in hand, seemingly a bit more cheered up.

Taeyong smiled at him and made sure to briefly rub Taeil's back after he had greeted both men, just because.

"Jaehyun, you better stop your boyfriend from drinking the whole bottle before midnight."

He laughed at that, wondering in the back of his mind wether Taeil had gotten over whichever problem he had or was just pretending to for the sake of their guests.

"I'll go get the food then, it must be almost ready."

His boyfriend smiled at him, and he couldn't help but steal a quick kiss, also to annoy Doyoung because he was probably starving just from the smell filling the room.

Taeil blushed a little, and Taeyong reluctantly made his way over to the kitchen, turning around a bit too fast as soon as his boyfriend spoke.

"And I'll make sure to not let Doyoung get within 10 feet of the kitchen."

They all laughed but the man in question, and Taeyong was relieved that everything seemed a bit more normal now.

And he would have been completely relaxed after that hadn't he heard Doyoung make a joke about the awful people he was spending the new year with, and turned his head just in time to see the frown Taeil clearly hadn't been able to stop.

He closed the kitchen door behind him and vowed to talk to his boyfriend as soon as he finished preparing the meal of their lives, because, considering that his boyfriend wasn't that sensitive when it came to Doyoung's jokes, he had a big feeling that someone wasn't really happy about the new year.

 

\-------

 

It was already a quarter to midnight when he found Taeil in their balcony. He was looking into the distance, the sadness that his face had lacked the past hours now prominent in his eyes. His arms were hugging his middle, probably from how cold it was, so Taeyong didn't say anything as he simply went over to him and draped his own blanket over his boyfriend.

"It's almost midnight, and it's freezing." He waited for Taeil to look at him, but he didn't, simply cuddling more into the blanket that they were sharing. "Moonie... you shouldn't be here."

Taeil shrugged a bit before sighing, probably realizing that there was no way he would leave without telling Taeyong what was bothering him.

"I know..."

He started to walk, and Taeyong made sure to stay close as he followed him, so that none of them would get too exposed to the cold. They ended up sitting on the old small couch they kept outside, and the aged leather was so cold he leaned a bit more against taeil.

"I know it's sad. I get sad about it sometimes too... it's okay, really-"

"No, it's not. It's actually silly." Taeil chuckled a bit, the awkward giggle he made when he was nervous, placing his head on the redhead's shoulder. "I just can't help it... makes me nostalgic."

Taeyong frowned and rested his own head on top of his boyfriend's, just because he didn't know how else to show him he understood.

"Yeah... I don't really like changes either... It usually helps to spend it with other people though! It's less lonely..."

Taeil shook his head, bringing his knees to his chest, and Taeyong tightened the blanket around them.

"I don't want to spend it with other people though, I want him."

Taeyong's head shot up at that, and he was sure his heart stopped for a moment there, but his boyfriend didn't even aknowledge him, playing with his rings instead.

"Wait, what?"

The weirdest part wasn't even that he would never consider Taeil cheating on him, it was the fact that no cheater would ever come clean like that. And still, he couldn't get another possible meaning for that sentence.

Taeil sighed, still not changing his posture, cuddling even closer, and Taeyong had never in their 4 year relationship been as confused as he was now.

"Yeah, I love Jaehyun and Doyoung too, it's just not the same without Hyuckie here."

He stood there with his mouth open, resting his head again on top of his boyfriend's. He cursed at how dumb he was, as he finally realized what might have really been bothering Taeil all along.

"You're... You're sad because Donghyuck's not spending New Year's Eve with us?"

Taeil finally lifted his head from his shoulder, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you?"

"No!" He saw Taeil's half heartbroken half outraged expression, so he made sure to look for his hands and hold them. "I am. Of course I am Taeil, what I meant was... I though you were sad because of the New Year."

This time Taeil was the one to open his mouth, just to close it again. He shook his head as he finally spoke.

"When have I ever gotten sad because of the new year?" Usually Taeyong would have laughed at that conversation, but Taeil seemed so serious, and he was so cold, that he couldn't say anything but shake his head. "I'm sad that for the first time in years Hyuckie's not spending it with us."

He looked down at his lap again, and he looked so small Taeyong forgot he was actually older than him. He just wanted to wrap him in a hug and never let him go.

"Last year Yukhei came here to spend it with Hyuck, it's only fair that it's in his own house this time."

Taeil rolled his eyes and started to play with his rings again, not looking at Taeyong as he spoke.

"Yukhei... I never approved him."

His boyfriend cursed as he accidentally dropped one of the rings on the ground, and Taeyong smiled as he exposed himself to the cold for a few seconds and bent down to pick it up.

"Yeah, well, Hyuck's parents did, so..."

Taeil pouted slightly, and a few seconds went by until he surprised him by hugging him from the side, burying his head on Taeyong's neck.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood."

Taeyong hugged him back, rocking them a bit because he was honestly still freezing. Now that he thought about it, Taeil did seemed teary when he had said goodbye to Donghyuck the day before. He just wished that they had spoken about this earlier, and preferably not outside in the cold.

"I love you."

Taeil tilted his head up to look at him, and kissed his jaw. He looked so mesmerizing in that angle (not that he didn't look in all of them) that Taeyong actually couldn't believe how he had ended up with that angel.

"I love you too, Lee Taeyong."

He chuckled at the full name, and Taeil burrowed into him further, probably being as cold as Taeyong was right now, but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside.

They stood there for a few more moments, in the comfortable silence they always shared, simply cuddling each other. He kissed the top of Taeil's head, hoping he wasn't as sad now that he had talked abou it.

"You know, without Hyuck here we can go at it all night."

The fact that Taeil so promptly lifted his head, looking at him with way too hungry eyes for someone who had been at the brink of tears a few moments before, made him laugh.

"You should have started there."

He laughed again, and they kissed again, almost jumping as the fireworks started, and Doyoung and Jaehyun joined them with extra cups and blankets, yelling a happy new year, both hairs and shirts suspiciously messed up.

They laughed again, this time with their friends, watching the firework together, and then kissing and kissing until there were just the two of them left.

They might have missed their little brother, but they surely ended up having a great night.

 

\-------


End file.
